


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Andian



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first dream Sidney had was weird. Then it got worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Sidney stared at the screen and wondered what the hell was going on. Ovechkin had just scored. This wasn’t unusual in itself. He had scored wearing Geno’s Team Russia jersey though and now he was quickly changing into Tyutin’s jersey to stop Giroux from getting the puck near the net. Giroux looked understandable frustrated. Canada was three down and they were playing against one guy who was constantly changing his jerseys but still somehow managed to be everywhere.

To be fair though, Team Canada currently consisted of a bunch of beavers who spent more time trying to eat their sticks than stopping Ovechkin from scoring. Even Jágr, who for some reason was the referee and blatantly favoring everything Giroux did on the ice, couldn’t help with the fact that three out of four lines were animals wearing hockey helmets and Team Canada jerseys.

“They don’t even have skates on,” Sidney said loudly, turning to Geno who kept making upset noises every time Ovechkin changed into the Malkin jersey.

“Why are they allowed to play if they don’t have skates on?”  
  
Geno reached for the remote control without looking away from the screen.

“Want me to switch off?” he asked. Ovechkin just had another goal by picking the goaltender –Price going by the number and name on the jersey- and gently setting him aside. Jágr was too occupied trying to get noticed by Giroux - who was screaming bloody murder on the bench- to care.

“No, I still haven’t seen myself,” Sidney said.

Geno threw him an amused look but put his hand back over Sidney’s shoulder where it for some reason had been resting since the first period.

Sidney decided not to care. He was allowed to want to see himself as a beaver. Beavers were cute. And since he was already irrational he was also allowed to snuggle closer to Geno who pulled him tight against him. It was a dream after all. He could indulge himself in his own dreams.

When he woke up he had his arms wrapped around his pillow and was drooling slightly on it. Sidney vaguely remembered having fallen asleep sometime during the post-game interviews, which had involved the beaver version of Toews biting the interviewer. He felt weirdly cranky in the locker room that day and not because even after watching the entire game he hadn’t been able to find the beaver he was supposed to be. He felt the urge to tell Giroux that he sucked and to hug Geno and tell him that Ovechkin looked terribly in Geno’s jersey.

He didn’t though, just threw his helmet into his locker with a bit more force than necessary. And maybe was a bit sterner during training. Just a bit though. And not because he was pissed because he wasn’t good enough for Team Beaver-Canada.

Geno threw him a sympathetic look, obviously noticing how pissed off he felt and invited himself over for lunch, setting the table in the kitchen while Sidney warmed up some pasta. They usually ate in front of the television but Geno probably opted for the table this time just to better tease Sidney about his dislike of parmesan.

“It’s not enough cheese to actually put on anything,” he argued and Geno rolled his eyes and made a show of covering his entire plate with it. He made a face when he ate it because Sidney know that Geno wasn’t that fond of cheese on his pasta either but Sidney also knew that Geno was too stubborn to admit that. Geno powered through though, cleaning his entire plate and then looking smugly at Sidney, who just sighed and finished his own plate.

Geno helped washing the dishes before he left at least.

“See at training tomorrow,” he said and Sidney nodded, feeling a lot better than he had before, the reason for his irritation almost forgotten.  He read a bit before going to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Flower made for an adorable penguin, Sidney had to admit. As did Beau and Olli. Geno would have probably been adorable too but he was still very much a human, standing next to Sidney and trying to pet all the penguins.

“Sid, can we keep?” he asked, turning the power of his adoring look at Sidney.

“We have to,” Sidney said. He wasn’t sure if they would still be allowed to play hockey like this. Probably not. Though the beavers had had helmets so there was probably at least one shop producing hockey gear in animal size.

Geno looked questioning at him. “Thought you’d be against. Saying we should call zoo.”

Sidney shook his head.  “We can’t. They probably can’t play hockey right now but we can teach them.” He sounded more confident than he felt. Flower had just slipped on the ice for the third time.

Geno looked back and forth between Sidney and Flower the penguin.

“It’s not really team, Sid,” he then said slowly. Sidney felt slightly irrational anger at his own dreams trying to correct him. “I know,” he snapped. “But still, we have to take care of them, right?”

Geno’s expression softened a bit. “Still weird, Sid,” he said, though he sounded fond which made feel Sidney a bit better.

Reluctantly he kneeled down and stretched out his hand out to Flower who peaked playfully at him before he allowed Sidney to pet him.

“Very cute, wish I could take picture.” Geno sounded like he could barely hold in his laughter. From the way penguin Flower turned his attention to him he noticed it too. He let loud a shriek and waddled over to Geno, hitting him with his wings. Geno fared well enough against the first two hits but when he tried to step away from the angry penguin, Flower was suddenly between his leg and he fell, landing on the ice of the rink. Naturally they were at the rink, it was probably the first thing Sidney’s subconscious came up with when somebody said ice.

Sidney laughed loudly. “Yeah, I’d also like a picture,” he said. Penguin Flower was standing on Geno, cooing triumphantly while Geno made a face at him.

“Not fair,” Geno whined, fruitlessly trying to shove Penguin Flower off who was heavier than he looked causing Sidney to laugh even harder.

He was so occupied with the picture in front of him that he didn’t notice Tanger the penguin behind him until the stepped back and fell over him.

He hit his head on the ice and woke up with a start.

It was hard to get back to sleep after that. Sidney spent some time aimlessly playing around with his phone, keeping one eye on the clock. Half an hour and he could just stand up and have an early day. Until then he checked the weather for the next few days for the third time and then started looking up what time it was in time zones other than Pittsburgh.

Rather randomly he came across an ad talking about Penguin time in Pittsburgh. For a moment Sidney thought they were talking about the game against the Canes tonight but clicking the ad he realized it was actually about seeing a new penguin at the Pittsburg zoo. The alarm clock on his phone interrupted his musings and when had finished showering and made his way to the rink he had almost forgotten about it.

Training went well, Sidney trying to make up for his grumpiness from the day before and psyching the team up a bit for the game that night. They were doing shootouts when Geno crashed into Flower and they both fell down. It evolved into a small wrestling match on the ice, won when Flower sat on Geno and didn’t let him up again.

“You should come up with a better strategy to get a goal in, G,” Flower chirped, laughing at Geno’s expression before standing up and helping him up. Sidney had to laugh too, suddenly reminded of the way Penguin Flower had stood on Geno during his dream.

“Not fair,” Geno whined when he saw Sidney laughing. “Captain supporting bullying. Playing favorites!” Sidney just grinned at him and skated away, getting his own shootout goal in without a problem.

He didn’t get a goal during the game that night but two assists and they won three to one. The mood in the locker room was good afterwards, everybody happy with the win and looking forward to a few free days. Sidney was standing next to Geno, half listening to his plans for their days off that for some reason all involved Sidney or more precisely his couch when he suddenly remembered Penguin time.

“Hey,” he asked, when Geno stopped explaining for a moment why his own choice of trashy reality shows were better than Sidney’s, “Do you want to go to the zoo tomorrow? They have a new penguin they will show the next few days.”

Geno looked at him surprised. “Sure,” he said after a brief moment, “Can go Sid.” He looked a bit weird which made Sidney want to point out that they sometimes did stuff besides sitting on Sidney’s couch and Sidney cooking for them.

“Okay,” he just said instead though, “I’ll pick you up at ten then.”

He went to bed earlier than usual that night, trying to catch up on some sleep. If he dreamt about anything he didn’t remember it the next morning.

He picked up Geno at ten precisely with a thermos of tea because if Sidney was playing favorites it should be clear with whom. Geno smiled at him, still looking slightly sleepy over his tea but waking up when they made it to the zoo.

“Penguins now,” he said the moment they were inside. Sidney shrugged. Other animals were okay but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been here mostly for the penguins.

Who really, Sidney had to admit, were absolutely adorable. Geno stared at them completely smitten and Sidney was with him on this one. One of the penguins reminded him a bit of Penguin Flower from his dream, equally lean and tall, and before he could stop himself he pointed at it.

“Looks a bit like Flower, right?” he said and Geno frowned at him before looking where he was pointing. The penguin in question currently made a show of stealing a stone away from another penguin. Geno nodded gravely.

“Yes,” he said. “Mean penguin. Perfect for Flower.” Sidney laughed and they spent the rest of the time finding penguins equivalents for their other team mates.

Sidney felt slightly exhausted that night when he went to bed.

When the curtain was lifted and Sidney could finally see what was going on around him he was surprised. At least the kind of surprised that his teammates wearing skin-tight tights and dancing to some classical sounding music deserved. He spotted Geno standing somewhere left to him and managed to carefully make his way through the mass of dancing people. He barely avoided a foot to the face when Duper lifted up Paulie in a truly impressive way before he finally stood next to Geno.

Geno looked as confused as Sidney felt as they watched their teammates continuing their professional dancing careers.

“Well,” Sidney said after a moment. “They aren’t that bad.” Geno nodded, eyes still fixed on Olli jumping and landing in a perfect split.

“Do you think we could do that too?” Sidney asked. They weren’t wearing any tights but they were also standing on the stage. Geno threw him an alarmed look.

“Can’t even do club dancing,” he said. Sidney shrugged. He felt weirdly reckless, the entire situation being so bizarre that he doubted there was anything he could do to make it worse. He hold out his hand for Geno who looked at it warily for a moment before taking it.

Whatever made Kunitz able to do three back-flips before landing on the tip of his toes didn’t quite extend to Sidney remembering more than a few basic steps for a waltz. It was still nice though. Geno and he kept changing who was leading, giggling every time one of them stepped on the other’s foot but after a few minutes they managed to synchronize enough to look at each other instead of their feet.

And then nice turned into really nice cause Geno smiled at Sidney, who helplessly smiled back.

“It’s really nice to have you here,” Sidney said and Geno raised an eyebrow.

“It’s nice for me to have you here,” he said and Sidney wasn’t going to start arguing with his own imagination, instead tried to dip Geno back who went willingly or at least tried. He managed not to fall by holding on to Sidney, whose face was now very close to Geno’s and Sidney suddenly thought that he’d really like to kiss him. Geno didn’t tried to move away either, leant closer instead as did Sidney until Sidney realized that the music had stopped.

He hadn’t noticed the music becoming quieter and quieter until that moment but he noticed the shrill sound suddenly going off. For a moment he tried to figure out where it came from, looking up but then the sound suddenly vanished and Geno was gone.

He looked around but was unable to find him and he spent the rest of the dream sitting down and watching his teammate dance, irritated at his own dream for cockblocking him.

He woke up when his alarm went off and forced himself to go and shower instead of hitting the snooze button. The dancing dream had been okay, better than watching Giroux scream at a bunch of beavers, but it had been more fun with Geno there. Also he must have accidentally put the alarm later than usual the night before since it was past his usual waking up time.

He skipped breakfast deciding to just eat lunch a bit earlier today and then spent his time wandering between his fridge and his couch, eating snacks in front of the television. Geno came over some time after Sidney had decided to just order some food, dropping down on the couch next to him after had let himself in.

Sidney nodded lazily at him, content to flip through the channels and trying to decide if he was in the mood for pizza or Chinese. Since Geno was here the decision had become somewhat easier.

“I’ll order some food,” he said, standing up. “The usual for you?” Geno nodded and took the remote control switching to one of his beloved cooking shows. Sidney had the vague suspicion that he was trying to get Sidney to cook some of the stuff they saw there, clearly overestimating both Sidney’s cooking abilities and his interest in food roasted in wine.

Sidney pulled out his phone and called their usual delivery service before he walked back into his living room. Geno had switched the channel again, maybe growing bored of watching people cook stuff Sidney wouldn’t cook for him.

Sidney sat down before looking up at the screen and freezing. There were people dancing. It took him a moment to figure out that it was one of those dance contests show. The people currently on screen were doing some sort of tango, the caption informed Sidney. He tried to catch a glimpse of Geno out of the corner of his eyes but Geno was staring at the screen, not taking his eyes away from it. They sat there in silence watching the show.

The tango couple finished and under applause they left, a new couple took the stage and Geno still wasn’t looking at him. Sidney felt slightly hysteric. The kind of hysteric that made him want to tell Geno that if they practiced a bit they’d probably be able to do the dip better next time.

He didn’t though, because that was stupid, just sat there instead and watched Geno out of the corner of his eyes. His door bell thankfully saved him and he had never been so happy about food delivery before.

When he came back into the living room with their boxes of food, Geno had switched to another channel and Sidney relaxed. He needed to get a better grip, he thought, sitting down and handing Geno his takeout.

They watched some dumb action movie after they had finished eating, Sidney feeling warm and slightly sleepy, Geno also blinking a lot more than usual. Sidney wasn’t really able to keep his eyes open anymore after the third explosion and he didn’t really try to.

When he looked down and saw something delicious and not take-out in front of him, he thought for a moment Geno had changed the channel back to a cooking show. It took him a moment to realize that the food was on his best plates and when he looked up he saw Geno smiling at him.

“Looks good,” Geno said and cut off a piece of the meat. Geno’s grin widened after he had swallowed it. “Tastes even better. Good cook, Sidney.”

“Did I cook it?” Sidney asked, confused. He tried the meat himself, surprised at how good it tasted. Geno looked at him indulgently.

“Your kitchen, Sid,” he said. When Sidney looked around he realized that it was true, they were in his kitchen though the light had been dammed and there were candles on the table. Sidney frowned.

“Is this a date?” he asked. “It looks like a date. Those are my date plates.” Geno stopped his fork on the way to his mouth and then put it down again.

“Can be,” he then said, sounding carefully. “Would like it to be. What about you?” Sidney stared at him.

“I, uh, I’d like it to be too. I guess.” He noticed Geno’s look and quickly clarified. “I mean, yes, totally. Let’s date. I mean let’s go on a date and then we can…” he realized he was babbling. Geno did too though because he was leaning over the table and kissing him.

Sidney stopped his babbling to kiss back. It was as nice as he had imagined. Nicer, maybe. Though technically this was still his imagination. Sidney grimaced and Geno pulled back.

“Don’t like kiss?” he asked, looking confused. Sidney shook his head then stopped himself.

“No, it’s just weird. You know with you being a dream and all…”

“You dream Sid,” Geno interrupted him, sounding confused. Sidney stared at him.

“No,” he said. “I’m dreaming, you see. You’re just part of it…”

“My dreams, Sid,” Geno interrupted him again, sounding a bit upset. “Dream of stupid Ovechkin stealing jerseys, penguins and dancing with you.”

Sidney felt his confusion growing with every second. “Those were my dreams,” he said. “You just remember because you’re like some part of me. Like, you were suddenly gone when we danced before I could kiss you.”

“Alarm woke me up! And you gone after you slipped on ice! Left me alone with Penguin Flower! Kept biting me!” Geno said, sounding accusing about the fact the Sidney wasn’t there to save him from the wrath of something reaching to his knee.

Sidney groaned and buried his face in his hand. “This is so weird,” he mumbled. “Let’s just, let’s just keep kissing, okay?” The offer seemed to mollify Geno who nodded and leant closer to kiss Sidney again when Sidney realized that Geno seemed somewhat less defined than before. As did the kitchen. And pretty much everything. The last thing he saw was Geno throwing him an offended look and then there was nothing.

Actually there was something Sidney realized. That something was cloth and when he opened his eyes a bit more he realized that it was the cloth of Geno’s shirt. Which he saw because he had burrowed his head against it, Geno having thrown a hand over Sidney’s shoulder.

He blinked once before he looked up at Geno who was still sleeping, looking slightly unhappy.

“Geno,” Sidney said quietly. “Geno,” he said louder when it wasn’t enough to wake Geno up. The second time worked and Geno made a sound before slowly opening his eyes.

“Sid?” he asked, sounding confused and sleepy and Sidney felt slightly guilty about waking him up. “Sorry,” he said. “I just … you shouldn’t sleep now, can’t … can’t sleep tonight then.”

Geno slowly nodded. Then he realized how close Sidney was pressed to him. Instead of quickly pulling away though like Sidney thought he would his eyes softened though.

“Sid,” he said, voice sounding low and Sidney felt something warm spreading inside of him. “Yeah?” he asked, slightly breathless and Geno smiled.

“Want to go out? For dinner? Like real out. Date, I mean,” Geno asked quietly. Sidney couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face.

“Yeah. I’d like to,” he said. And then because he figured that if they weren’t already on the same page here he could get them there and kissed Geno.

Screw dreams, he thought happily. Reality was much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here on [Tumblr](http://www.snow-den.tumblr.com/) for more bad pun-related song lyrics used as fic titles.


End file.
